Academy Battle City Asterick: NEWBORN HERO
by Gershon Shupack
Summary: Issei Hyoudou. Supposed super pervert and the ultra naive 'best friend' of the infamous Perverted Duo well known for their lecherous actions. But what if the bookish nerd destined for a life of mediocrity was only a cleverly constructed illusion? And what would happen if this well crafted disguise finally slipped? Smart non-perverted Issei, AU Amalgam Universe, IsseixHarem.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd's eyes widened in synchronized confusion as it tried to collectively process what its members had just seen and heard.

_Hyoudou Issei. A complete social outcast and the clueless naive best friend of some of the school's bad apples - the Perverted Duo. This...dork was the best word to describe a person such as Hyoudou, had interrupted a rather fierce argument between a high up nobleman and his apparent ward, labeling the man as a 'child abuser and defiler of a innocent maiden's purity' in an impassioned rant. Then the man, clearly embarrassed and looking for a way to regain his wounded pride, challenged the supposed 'perverted beast' to a duel with the young girl who turned out to be his niece. To gasps of surprise and musings of confusion the young man cheerfully accepted, even requesting a bokken to start the match so he could go home quickly._

Murmurs and fantastic rumors spread across the ever growing huddle of students like a contagious disease, and the idea that Hyoudou had finally lost his mind was growing more prevalent in the minds of the observers as the tension thickened. Finally someone tossed what appeared to be a stylized futuristic sword hilt in the young man's direction and he quickly caught it, unaware of the badge on his school uniform blinking a few times before stopping.

"This is not what I requested," the brown haired youth whispered softly as he sized up his opponent. A rather impressive bust considering her petite body and delicate looks, which were in stark contrast to the rather rigid fighting style she was going to battle him with. Long purple tinted silver hair with two small twin tails with a braid wrapped around each, and strangely ocular albinism. Issei wiped his nose with a cloth he had in his pocket as he tried to banish thoughts of her boobs from his mind._ Bad Issei, I know everybody sees you as some unredeemable lecher and that dream of being a Harem King you had in middle school still gives you nightmares, but now is not the time for it!_ he reminded himself as a deep voice within his head chuckled darkly.

**The battle between Hyuga Kiriya Hinata, of Konohagakure no Sato in the United States, and Hayashizaki Hayato of Japan's Seikodan Academy...will now begin. Before we start let me state the rules: Unlike the duels in the Festas if one combatant manages to break the badge of the other, the battle is over. There will be no moves designed to kill or anything of that sort. Do you understand?**

Issei frowned as he tried to figure out what was going on but decided to go with it for now and nodded. "I get it,"

3...

_I haven't fought against a real opponent in a really long while although I've kept my skills sharp, so this will be a good method to evaluate my skills. Plus, it will probably change my horrible luck with girls..te...hehehe!_

2...

_I...i can't afford to lose here, I...i've already been embarrassed enough at home...by my own blood to make matters worse! And if I can somehow make tou-san proud of me..(sniffle) then maybe he will stop treating me so badly!_

1...

_This has turned out to be quite interesting. A visit to the Home Islands to gain support for the upcoming Exams to be held in our very own Hidden Leaf Village, and to secure a political alliance with the 72 Pillars has become something else. From what I can discern this 'Hyoudou Issei' seems to be a unremarkable pervert only interested in viewing the uncovered flesh of young ladies or a ignorant academic lost in the world of books depending on who you ask. But the young man in front of me seems to be the sort who would sacrifice his life to save that of a complete stranger. Plus his skill with the blade...rest assured boy I will find out who you are no matter what it takes!_

GO!

Hinata charged at Issei who quickly dodged the palm, analyzing her movements as he stepped back. _She's good, but that fighting style of hers is too rigid and inflexible for her. Okay Issei, time to stop joking around! You jumped into this yourself and it's up to you to finish it!_ Issei thought to himself as he blocked the girl's strikes on instinct, shocking the observers who expected him to be on the ground either unconscious or howling in pain. He parried a Air Palm aimed at his heart and jumped back, not noticing the surprised look on his opponent's face.

_He's surprisingly skilled at this_, Hinata observed as she examined her opponent. _I put in a lot of effort into these palms and he just dodges or blocks them all...like it's nothing! If he gets serious I'm definitely finished...I..i have to end this quickly! _

Meanwhile Issei had gotten into a basic kendo stance and managed to force himself to focus on the battle. The brown haired youth realized that time was running out and it was highly likely someone he knew had joined the crowd or had been watching him for a good while now, and he really didn't feel like dealing with the barrage of questions and other intrusions in his private life he knew would inevitably come at the current moment. Plus the power he was struggling to keep under wraps was slowly leaking out and it was already starting to affect his mind.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Hinata charging at him with chakra charged fingers until he found himself suddenly blocking her sudden flurry of strikes. Suddenly _something_ emerged from Issei's body and delivered two quick strikes to Hinata's abdomen before standing beside the young man. _**DORA! DORA DORA!**_

"What the..."

"Kono...KONO POWA DA!"

The crowd shifted its attention from the fight and quickly turned around to see who it was, but there seemed to be no one there. A good distance from the scene a well built young man wearing a gakuran top modified to look like a trenchcoat, a white muscle shirt and black combat pants sighed softly as he observed unnoticed from a distance. "Yare yare daze. First the complete and utter clusterfuck in Chicago which the authorities inevitably try to pin on me, good thing I've been doing this for some years now, then the Feds down there want to make me a scapegoat for a problem their laziness and corruption created, and then I'm stuck in this godforsaken neighborhood 'cause even the Company wants a piece of the Vigliante's ass. Oh groovy. What's next, Blume trying to spread Ctos to the entire globe?"

The spectral figure behind him cracked its fingers before clenching the fingers of its left hand into a fist. **ORA!**

Returning to the fight we can see that Hinata had concentrated all her energy into performing a final strike, and Issei was fighting a losing battle trying to keep his power contained. His eyes were beginning to glow green and his hair starting to spike.

_If I can only land one good hit..._

_This is really not good. I'm starting to get tired and the power is affecting my mind more and more each second passes. I have to end this fast!_

"_**Amakura-Shinmei Style: Twin Swallow Split!**_"

"_**Eight Trigrams... Sixty Four Palms!**_"

The two attacks collided with the impact of a artillery shell, creating a shockwave that sent those on the edge to their feet. When the smoke cleared Issei was hunched over panting with the Lux still in his hands while Hinata lay sprawled on the ground unmoving. _Did I overdo it?_ Issei thought as he watched the situation. _Oh my Kami, I actually hurt a innocent maiden! What do i do..what do I do.._"

"I...i couldn't do it tou-san...I'm sorry Imotou, it seems like I really am unfit to lead the Hyuga Clan after all,"

As the crowd struggled to process what they had just seen, the sight of the school clown and infamous nerd asking who the mana powered laser blade belonged to and not receiving a clear answer, taking up the hoodie he had carefully put on the ground and carefully putting it on, the hood going over his head and then placing his bag on his back before slowly making his way through the crowd and disappearing from sight was almost surreal. When somebody finally figured out that Issei had vanished they all tried to figure out where he had gone, nobody noticing the petite white haired girl observing the whole thing with a frown on her otherwise cute face.

"Hayato-onii...you are so going to pay for this when I get home!" she muttered before fading into the crowd.

AN: _**This is a replacement of the first chapter, which when I read and examined it was complete and utter garbage. I don't know what overtook me when writing that chapter. I hope you will enjoy this revamped and redone story. Please rate and review, and remember, flames will be used to jerk my chicken!**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Somewhere in Italy)

A rather short youth with spiky blonde hair and slitted blue eyes grinned happily as he slowly took in the sights around him, literally forcing himself not to leap before running out of the airport. As he clenched his fists in radiant joy a silhouette of a ethereal anthropomorphic fennec fox with nine long tails appeared beside him, a predatory smirk on its face.

"I, **_Namikaze Naruto_**, have a dream,"

Memories of being mocked and reviled by the other children at school back home in the Caribbean flashed before his mind before he quickly banished them. That was a different place and a different time. Now he had found his true home, and nobody back in that ignorant backwater would even recognize him if he were to somehow come back. Not that he would want to return to grinding poverty and being mocked at by ignorant fools willing to kow-tow to the nearest big shot nearby anyways.

The fox's 'smile' widened as it cracked its transparent knuckles. The boy's hair, on the other hand seemed to shine and gleam with an unearthly light, standing up straight as he stood proudly outside the door of the airport, his right hand beginning to glow with a bright golden aura.

"And this burning desire of mine..blazing hotter than the Ripple pulsing within my blood, is to become a man of honor! One who will not hesitate to dirty his hands, but who will protect the innocent whenever necessary! This is my one true aim and a goal that I will do anything to defend!"

And with that heartfelt declaration, the young man walked towards his uncertain new future with unshaken assurance in his heart.

(Kuoh)

Issei let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, as he reflected on his recent actions in the safety of his room. Sure it had been a good thing to save that young girl from her abusive father, but that palm strike had been really painful. Plus his power had been acting up and making him want to screw every attractive female in sight. And if there was one thing he had learned, it was that it really wasn't a good idea to show your cards before the game had ended.

He really, really hoped that his silent and often reclusive younger sister hadn't seen or heard anything about the fight or gotten any information about his reputation at school. Though he knew that this was a impossibility and that everybody and their supposed best buddy would be talking about the battle, he could at least hope that his precious peace and quiet had not been ruined. The brown-haired youth desperately wished that his two 'buddies' hadn't heard about the incident and found himself whispering a prayer under his breath. He wasn't all that religious, but it never hurt to hope.

"This really makes things complicated. If only I could just enjoy my peace and quiet a bit more...but hey, it wouldn't be life if all was well and dandy,"

"Onii-chan?"

The young Hyoudou nearly passed out but calmed down when he saw exactly who it was. "Oh, it's you Charles. Wait, why are you wearing such a...mmmph,"

Issei let out a soft moan as his hands unconsciously began to squeeze and knead a moderately sized bust. When they finally let go the brown haired youth took a good look at the 'boy' who was for all intents and purposes, his younger _sister_. Blood began to trickle from his nose when he realized what he had done and exactly what the reclusive girl had been wearing.

"I..is this what you wanted, Hayato-onii?" It was only then he noticed Charlotte's pointed ears, and as she struggled to express her feelings for her older brother, Issei's eyes detected a flash of sharp canines.

"I...i've been planning on doing this for a while now, but you've been out a lot these days a..and I...i don't want any of the other girls to f..find out t..that I..i like you too. I..know that you're a pervert a..and that you like breasts a lot," In the deepest corners of Issei's mind, a certain dragon giggled perversely as it slept undisturbed,"b..but that doesn't mean we can't be together! I...i'll be the object of your lecherous fantasies! I'll allow you to play with my breasts whenever you want! J...just accept this gaijin imoto's unrequited love of mine!"

Issei let the words replay in his head like a malfunctioning gramophone, and as he slowly realized that his petite little sister was now completely naked and staring at him with lust and love in her hetero-chromatic eyes he let himself fall into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

[Some Hours Later]

"Why did you have to go first Charlotte...it would be really embarrassing if someone came in and found us like this nya,"

"I can't believe I actually did it, I finally confessed my love to onii-chan!"

The sunlight grew too bright for Issei's sensitive eyes to endure and he awoke with a sudden start, only to feel a sudden weight on his arms. "What the...wait did Charles really do that? And what the hell bit my neck..owww!"

"Onii-chan's blood is so tasty..."

Issei's paranoia was starting to act up and he desperately began to think of a way to try and escape. As he gently tried to remove himself from the embrace of the two girls he found that a strong tail wrapped around his leg was impeding his escape. He carefully examined the sleeping Saya and noted a pair of twitching cat ears on her head. "N..nani!?"

_I knew that Charlotte was a big otaku and Kat-chan has a really bad cosplay habit, but to think that my sisters were that depraved...come to think of it all three girls have rather nice racks. Charlotte's boobs seem to be rather small considering her age but if she keeps it up she'll be able to make pace with the other two...what the hell was I just thinking?_

"Don't leave us onii-chan..."

The young man was in the process of putting on his pants after gently unwrapping the tail [while trying to and was trying to figure out what the hell went on the previous night when the door swung open with a loud creak.

"Come on onii-san, you're going to be late for school...wait a minute." The brown haired girl's annoyed exppression turned into a jealous frown. "Don't tell me that Yagyu and Charlotte got to do it first? That's so unfair, I thought that we all agreed on fessing up at the same time and then sharing you all at once. Hibari's going to be so unhappy when she hears about this...she always talks about having your children when she thinks no one is around."

Issei quickly took a step back as he tried to process what he had heard. "W..wait Asuka. You can't be involved in this too?" he mumbled softly, although a certain part of his body was telling him otherwise.

"You don't have to hide anything onii-san, we all knew that you were a huge pervert. But don't worry, w..we'll satisfy all your lecherous urges for you onii-san. Some of our breasts might not be... developed enough for you as yet b..but that doesn't mean we can't express our love for you in other ways!"

Issei's nose was a leaky faucet at this point in time. He was struggling to keep himself in check and his head was starting to spin.

"We'll talk about this after school, okay? And could you please tell Katsuragi to please be a bit more mindful with her cosplay habit?"


	3. Chapter 3

OP - ∞ Future [ from Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete Visual Novel]

(Issei's Classroom)

(Seikodan Academy, Kuoh)

"Did you hear about the fight?"

"With that perv named Issei? No way, you totally can't be serious. That guy couldn't even punch his way out of a paper bag much less beat up a karate master. You can't be serious right?"

"I'm not so sure about you guys but one thing I know for sure: I'm not fucking with Hyoudou Issei. The guy might seem like a lecherous idiot and he's a big fucking dork for sure but he's on top of his class! What do you think he's doing when he's not hanging out with these two losers?"

The chatter and gossip was all that a certain brown haired youth needed to enter the classroom without being noticed and find his seat, which was coincidentally as far away from his two 'friends' as possible. After the incident with the girl and the rather bizzare confessions of his sisters afterwards [he was definitely hoping that no one at school found out about that] his power had started to flare up and manifest itself at random times. His biological older sister's sealing work was doing it's job alright, one thing he could thank the orphanage for, but he wasn't sure if it could hold up for long. Letting out steam by a rigorous exercise routine [read sending thugs and common criminals by the gangload to the ICU] was starting to get boring and he really didn't feel like viewing any of the stuff M&M had given him.

He still recalled the time he had innocently came over to their house for a 'study session'. They had indeed studied but Motohama had suggested 'entertainment' that Issei naively accepted, not realizing the true extent of their deviancy. The brown-haired youth had to end up leaving with his dinner about to exit his mouth.

He was so lost in trying to figure out a way to get his power under control and not make a fool out of himself that he almost missed the swish of a skirt in front of him. _Almost._ He might be a outcast in this snobby joke of a school but it always helped to be a little paranoid.

"What do you want Kiryu? If it's gossip for the idiots who want it tell them I don't have the source material. And if you came for something to tell Matsuda and Motohama when you guys meet up without me, it's not there as well. So why don't we just skip the bullshit, and get straight to the point?...yawn"

Aika's eyes widened in shock before narrowing again, _If you all knew what I am capable of, and who I **really** am you would be running or pissing your pants in fear instead of making snide remarks when you think I can't hear you. Should have transferred to a school in Kanto instead, I heard they have some strong fighters who can really give me a workout. But Dad wanted me here for some reason, and there was a house lying around basically gathering dust, so I accepted. Would it be a good idea to get a day job as a teacher after I graduate from this dump? That university near Kanagawa did say they had a staff shortage after all. _As he evaluated the possibilities of what he should do with his life after secondary school he failed to notice spectral chains wrapping around his arms, which were pulsing with green power.

"So you're not just some spoiled young master who thinks he's hot shit because mommy and daddy have money and a good name. That's good to know, though I wouldn't expect anything less from the only son of one of Japan's premier noble families. Don't worry, nobody knows that you're the heir of a clan that's basically, like what Kings in your own right or something if you use the European aristocratic system. Never really bothered to care about that particular detail of history anyways." Issei mentally facepalmed as he listened to the girl whom was known as the 'Gossip Queen' treat his genealogy like it was just another piece of weird news, but she was right in a way.

Although 'shitty' was the best word he would use to describe his current life at Kuoh, he was quite happy with anonymity and not being the object of fanatic adoration or rude remarks when he turned his back. He already had enough of that at home and in the family business.

"Considering that you're essentially royalty and could basically choose to go anywhere if you wanted to, why choose here? I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, I'm just curious,"

The brown haired youth mentally debated on the practicality of telling her the truth or giving her a story suitable for public consumption. In the end he decided on a compromise and stared at her with a blank look on his face, his mind still deep in thought. "You know what? Let's just say the folks have a...hmnn...history with this place and leave it at that. You know Kiryuu-san, you really aren't that bad of a person. If you were more kind and less nosy you would make a great friend, hell we could get to know each other better, if that's what you want."

Aika's cheeks flushed red as she tried to figure out what the reclusive youth was saying. "Y..you would really do that? B..but we d..don't even know each other that well!"

"Look. We don't have to do it now. We can go slow and then after we've been together for some time, we can decide from there what to do. Is that..."he trailed off as he found himself moving out of his seat to catch a very unconscious Aika, who was muttering 'Don't be so persistent Ise' while blood was leaking from her nose. The brown-haired youth wondered what had caused the normally flirtatious and inquisitive girl to shriek and pass out. "Must have been an allergy or something." he concluded before adjusting his hood and slowly making his way towards the nurse's office, unaware of the stares and whispers as he held her in a princess carry.

(Infirmary)

(Seikodan Academy, Kuoh)

"Haaaa...unnngh...why does my head hurt...and my nose too...why do you have to be such a big perv Ise...couldn't you have said something a bit more normal? (sigh) But at least you aren't like those two...that's one good thing I can say about you,"

Green eyes fluttered open as the news carrier of the school slowly came to her senses. As the memory of what had caused her to pass out slowly returned to her mind she let out a small smile, knowing that she had at least managed to find a true, what was the correct term here companion of sorts. While she was somewhat well known and not as despised as her two compatriots she knew the only reason she was popular was because of her ability to gather information and sort out the juicy bits.

The door slid open and she looked up to see the concerned expression on the face of a certain lecherous nerd. "Kiryuu-san?! You mustn't move too soon, you need to regain your strength first!"

_So at least he seems to actually care...most guys would either be drooling over my boobs by now or try to hit on me as soon as they saw I was awake. Hyoudou or should I say Hayashizaki Hayato-kun, you seem to be an interesting one._

"I'll be fine. You just need to be a bit more tactful in your communication skills," She hoped he didn't see the blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks. She might be the best bud of M&M and a bit of a flirt herself, but they didn't need to start now, goddamn it.

"The guys at Nanyo did WHAT!? Look man, I'm a reasonable guy and all that but you have to be joking right? Hold on...they really did it? Are you absolutely sure Uryu? Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. These fuckers will rue the day they screwed around with the Southbound Strikers! Is the SOS club still around? You know the one with that clutz Haruhi in it. Tell them and Orihime hi for me. I'll tell ya everything when we meet up. Bye,"

She frowned as he ended the call and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie jacket. "Who was that exactly?"

"Just a old friend of mine. It's pretty late now, can you make it home?" It was obvious he was hiding something but she would find out later. Plus if her suspicions were correct she would finally be rid of all these jerks trying to get into her pants.

"I have...family problems," _Please **don't** let him find out._

The downcast look on his face lightened somewhat as he scratched his shaggy brown hair. "I understand. You can stay over my place for a while until things...calm down."

The brown haired girl nearly fainted in shock and confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

[To the troll who posed as a guest: if you are so sure about what to do, then why not try writing a story yourself? It isn't hard you know. And if this story supposedly sucks, then why are you reading it in the first place? ]

"Just who the hell are these guys?"

"They might look like students, but they definitely aren't here to learn,"

"I heard there's going to be a big fighting tournament right here in Kuoh,"

Whispers, rumors and speculations echoed across the small town as a huge influx of unfamiliar faces was observed. Most of them seemed to be students from other regions of Japan, but the almost meteoric upsurge in street fights, ass kickings and gang wars told a very different tale. The strange part about it was that the cops didn't seem to intervene...until most of the fights had finished. Some people even said that they saw groups of ninjas fighting each other as well as cough cough... rather scantily clad and often well endowed girls wielding swords and acting like they came straight out of some RPG or fantasy anime/manga, but these claims were taken just as seriously as the rantings a certain lunatic radio host in Austin, Texas.

While the good people of the sleepy suburban neighbourhood worried about their community becoming another ghetto like the old industrial sector of Tokyo and gossip and intrigue reigned supreme, our brown haired protagonist was rather unconcerned with all of this, yawning sleepily as he made his way to school. "Man, the past few weeks have been a roller coaster. First I save this really cute middle schooler from her abusive father...by fighting her in a duel to the death! Then I end up being the celebrity of the month at school due me having to reveal my prowess with the sword in order to win the fight. And after that I end up having a really cute girlfriend...who's also a big pervert and the news carrier of the school. To complicate things even more, she's living with me in my house! I'm not even going to start thinking about my sisters at the moment! Why does my peaceful and simple life have to be filled with so much problems?"

_You know Hayato or should I say Ise, for the host of the dragon who is known to be an image of prosperity and fertility, you seem to be a real prude. The girls living in your house all seem to be in heat, and with the old lizard's power radiating from your body like a beacon, it's going to get worse if you don't find a way to relive them of their misery. _

Issei jumped back in surprise. "D..dragon?! H..heat!? Is this some sort of sick joke or something? Matsuda, Motohama you really need to stop, it's not funny," he said as his face quickly heated up.

_I'm in your head silly. (dark giggle) For somebody who is literally the product of a relationship between two supernatural entities and was adopted by members of another faction, you really seem to be quite agnostic to the fact that entities beyond human understanding exist. Do you really believe those symptoms of fatigue that appear whenever you over use your power is merely your body running out of energy? Your older sister was quite skilled at the art of sealing but with the influence of the Welsh dragon supercharging your nephilim aspects and the traits given to you by your adoptive parents something has to keep you from going berserk and screwing every fertile female in your path. A zankuputo can't have a weak wielder after all and with all the contracts being formed these days it would be quite shameful if my user was a lecherous beast who couldn't contain his lust. _

The young man narrowed his eyebrows as he scratched his chin. _Telepathy, huh?_ he thought, more as a educated guess.

His ears quickly located something and he more or less shuffled to the source of the sound, unaware of what he was doing. When he finally managed to snap out of it he realized that he had come near a scene that had grown pretty common since the first wave of fighters entered Kuoh.

A group of punks from Nanyo were harassing what appeared to be a first year student of a unfamiliar school, the magamata earrings common to residents of this area hanging from their ears. Rage bubbled in Issei's mind as he remembered the current chaos in Kanto and how the main power players in that area would kill or brutally beat down anyone who tried to oppose them, often bringing the conflict to other parts of Japan. The fools that had dared attack his crew in Karuka Town were in critical condition with their supposed leader barely hanging on to life of course, their fighting skills being good but not enough to really lay on the pain, and some other idiots trying to muscle onto his turf had joined them there as a warning not to fuck with the Strawberry.

_And here comes the knight in shining amour once more...seriously what is up with you and your tendency to keep on saving damsels in distress? _

_It's more of a bad habit really, I just can't stand bullies, to be completely honest_. he retorted as he cracked his knuckles and mentally debated on the efficiency of using his sword skills to teach these idiots a lesson. His hand to hand combat abilities might not be as refined but it never hurt to knock out a would be robber with a straight jab to the face.

"May I kindly ask what the fuck is going on here?"

The small crowd that had gathered to watch the scene let out a collective gasp at the casual use of profanity.

"And who the hell are you...hold on. You from one of the Six Great Schools? 'Cuz this is a matter between us and this little squirt right here! "

Issei let out a cruel smirk as his eyes glowed green. "No, but what I do know is that you and your little crew of misfits will either fuck off and find someone else to harass and extort or you'll end up battling for life in the hospital,"

The thugs looked at the interloper who had dared interrupt their little bullying moment then at themselves, then let out a cacophony of raucous laughter that sent shivers down everybody's spine. "Lookie here, Momma's boy wants to play hero. I'm sorry to say kiddo, but this isn't the family mansion or the dojo. This is the street, where the strongest rule and everybody else better know their place! And for that insult you little disrespectful brat, and that stupid otaku hairstyle of yours, I'm going to demand that you strip off and give me that weird uniform of yours..." the thug's ranting was cut off when something cut his left cheek, before delivering a upwards strike to his chin which sent him flying into the wall.

_**DORA! DORA DORA!**_

"Nobody insults my hair. Especially not some idiot who thinks he's hot shit because he's picking on a elementary school student and nobody wants to do a thing about it. You asswipes think you're tough because you tear down half the city back home and nobody's willing to do a thing about it because that would mean another unsolved murder mystery and lost income from tourism. How your so called leaders haven't been rotting in a jail cell or been put on death row is beyond my concern, but what I_** do**_ know is that you pieces of shit managed to piss me off," the remaining thugs unconsciously stepped back as they sensed the power rolling off the young man, "and that you're going to pay for it."

The onlookers let out a shared gasp as they took in every word of Issei's rant. While Kanto might have regained its status as the nation's capital, violent crime had skyrocketed in recent years and the only thing keeping the city together was its tourist attractions and a local garrison of soldiers stationed to deal with any fight that went out of control. Parts of the city that had once been targeted for industrial development now resembled a scene from some Latin American shithole or the Balkans, only it was ultra violent gangs ruling over an otherwise peaceful area and fighting each other for power. What was known was that a lot of the gangs originated in the top schools and universities in the area and often named themselves after Han historical figures and events.

And the punks came from Nanyo Academy, which was one of the top schools in Japan but also home to some of the most infamous gang leaders and fighters in the area. Massive brawls over trivial reasons interloped with lessons only the best could get, and favored teachers were almost always kept out of local conflicts.

The thugs snarled in rage as they glared at the young man who had dared to insult them and their hometown. "You..you little shit! I'll teach you a lesson you little brat!" yelled one of the thugs as he charged with a piece of pipe.

"You were going to do what to me again? I honestly didn't hear what you said as I was too busy wondering how you guys managed to overwhelm an entire city with such weak skills. Those tricks of yours do seem to be very interesting, but again who cares about developing a proper technique when you're busy preying on the weak,"

As the thug turned around a boot-clad foot was quickly smashed into his face, breaking his nose and sending him to the pavement. Issei scoffed as he observed the guy try and get up before passing out. The brown haired loner then disarmed a guy charging at him with a knife, sending the man crashing against a trio armed with knuckles and delivering a spin kick to the neck of a pipe wielding thug. To the onlookers and the enraged thugs it seemed to be happening in a matter of seconds, but to him it was like he was moving at a snail's pace.

_How the hell did these guys manage to get past the street fighting level, much less have the cops and the army cowering in fear of them? _

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a pistol shot. He looked down at himself instinctively, only to find that he had somehow moved out of the way just as the gun was being fired. A groaning noise caused his instincts to flare up and he quickly whirled around, only finding the would be gunman lying on the ground clutching his neck.

"Seriously? Is that all the high and mighty Nanyo Academy can do? I was expecting so much more, I'll admit the gun was quite a scare but are dirty tricks all you got? What a joke," Issei scoffed as he made his way towards the victim of their intended abuse.

"P..please don't touch me! I'll do anything you want, j...just don't touch me!"

The brown haired youth slapped himself in the face as he stared at the short kid in front of him. Short silver hair, green eyes, what seemed to be an expression of permanent terror on his face, and the uniform of a school he didn't recognize.

"Look gaki, I'm not going to hit you or do anything to hurt you." The kid stopped shivering and peeped out tentatively, shrieking in freight as he saw the unconscious and bleeding bodies of the thugs who had been picking on him. Then his attitude took a turn into what Issei would term obsessed devotion. "You really defeated all of those guys?"

Issei raised an eyebrow but shrugged off the growing sense of suspicion _and_ familiarity growing in his mind. "Mmhm, and what's the problem..."

"N...nothing. it's just that..." The kid's eyes seemed to be searching for something as he examined the scene of the beatdown again, before he exhaled a breath he must have been holding for a long time. "You're from Seikodan right? The school for Genestella, not the National Samurai Academy or the shinobi schools scattered across Japan? That was amazing! And you didn't use your swordsmanship or a Lux to defeat them, right?"

"Uhuh. Look kid, I really would like to stay and pump you for information regarding this fighting tournament that's going on in my neck of the woods, but it's getting really late now and I have to hurry. So, see ya!"

"H..hold on! Wait!" The kid began to chase after Issei but stopped when he heard a familiar ringing. "Oh crap, I'm going to miss my first match! I'm going to have to find this guy later, oh my God I'm not going to make it in time!" he picked up his bag and started running like mad to the arena.

As the two students rushed to their respective destination, an unnoticed observer let out a soft chuckle as he slowly emerged from his hiding spot. "What a pain. Seriously kid what is up with you? It's like you're some damn superhero or something! Ah well, I can at least see where you got that habit from,"

He adjusted his white hat and fished his phone out of his pocket, his white trench coat swaying in the wind as he walked towards a unknown destination.

(ED Seiken Nante Irani - Dragonar Academy OP)


	5. Chapter 5

[OP: Mugen Mirai/∞ Future {Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete VN Op}]

_**Honto no bokura ha doko ni iru no darou**_

_**ima to iu genjitsu uketomeru no nara**_

_**kawashita kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu no naka ni**_

_**kotae ga mie teta hazuna nda kitto**_

(The scene starts with Issei stretching as he prepares to get out of bed, only to realize that the girls decided to sleep with him as well. As he tries to get out, the focus shifts to Jotaro with a cellphone in his hand,shaking his head in utter disbelief as he observes the scene. Jotaro mutters his trademark phrase as he adjusts his hat, and Naruto can be seen walking in the distance, deep in thought as Gold Experience Requiem stands guard, its nine tails swinging softly as it watches over its host. _To properly imagine Gold Experience, just think a smaller Kurama in his true form standing upright hovering over Naruto, and for Requiem just think Kyuubi Sage Mode combined with Madara's Susano._)

_**Me no mae ni aru yasuragi ni ha**_

_**kizukanai mama sagashi motometeru**_

_**kimi to miteta mirai**_

(Rock Lee, wearing a white outfit with zippers all around it, is practicing on a some training dummies, and Hinata is training in her Gentle Fist style with Hanabi, thoughts of Issei on her mind.)

_**Massugu ni hashiri tsuzukete yukou**_

_**mitsumeteru ashita he**_

_**kakegae nai nakama to omoide dakishimete**_

_**ikutsu mo no kyou wo koe**_

(Issei uses his sword skills to wipe out a cluster of robots, in what appears to a futuristic arena. Naruto and Hinata are then seen in the same arena, trading blows and dodging each others attacks' as Hinata tries to seal off the blond's chakra points. Sakura yells 'CHA' and smacks away a huge mech with her fist, causing a huge explosion that sends the cluster of robots around her flying. We then see Rias charge up a spherical spell, as she witnesses a attack coming before it actually happens. A flashback of a younger Issei chasing after a girl )

_**unmei mo tobikoe kitto kaete miseru yo goru ha hitotsu janai**_

_**mugen ni tsudzuku bokura no yume made try again**_

(Jotaro and Itachi can be seen fighting off Oto nin in Konoha, with the rouge Uchiha sending a quick fire ball in the direction of a Sound Shinobi sneaking up on the antisocial marine biologist. Jotaro looks around for the person who helped him, only to see Joseph drop-kicking a terrorist with a AK while swinging around on Hermit Purple. The scene cuts to the crests of the various Academies around the logo of the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, then flashes through images of Issei's and Naruto's pasts respectively before showing the words, 'Academy Battle City Asterisk: NEWBORN HERO' and fading to black.)

(Naples, Italy)

"You want us to do WHAT!?"

Hidan nearly had a heart attack as he fervently prayed to Jashin for guidance. Deidra had a very seductive look on 'his' face as 'he' examined the strapping young man in front of her. Sasori had a feeling he had seen or heard of this before. Kakuzu was wondering if he had finally gone senile and 'Tobi' was on the verge of shitting himself in fear.

"It's simple. From now on the production and distribution of illegal narcotics or any form of behavior associated with the despicable drug trade, will not be allowed within the ranks of Passione or among any of Akasuki's members. _Akasuki_...it means Red Dawn in the dialect of the Tenno dynasty, am I wrong?"

_Where the hell did this guy come from?_ _Pein isn't normally so friendly with his subordinates, even with Inner Circle members such as ourselves and he looks more like Minato-san...Minato-san...hmnn_,Itachi thought as he observed the blonde youth in front of him. Zetsu was desperately trying to think of a plan while trying to remain inconspicuous and Tobi's attempts at hiding his shivering were getting worse and worse as time passed.

"Uhuh, but what's your point Boss? Didn't you say that you were going to teach the Americans a lesson by hitting their shinobi villages and their cities hard during the Chunin Exams?"

Everybody froze when Kakuzu asked that question. Pein wasn't known for his patience, and was known to send impertinent and constantly disobedient lackeys flying, to 'show the power of a God'. The..._child_ was the best word to describe the person in front of them at the moment frowned slightly as he scratched his chin. "Oh yeah I remember! Operation: غضب الله المطرقة (Hammer of God's Wrath) will continue as usual, but we will strike near the end of the Chunin Exams and will use the 'Northwoods Strategy' to deal with the purification of those wretched cities that belong to the Great Satan,"

"You mean that we're no longer going to blow Los Santos, Liberty City and Vice City to kingdom come and proclaim loudly that God has punished the decadent kafirs for their sins, but set up some small time group like Hezbollah or even those clowns known as the PLO, while publicly distancing ourselves from the incident and acting as a loyal American ally and Soviet 'popular front' until the time is right? You know that making a suitcase nuke is harder than creating a ICBM right?"

"That is absolutely correct. I have realized, that in my quest to regain ruler-ship of this lost planet that I have been quite unwise in the decisions I have taken in recent times! A God cannot be preaching about love and acceptance, and waging a struggle both physically and spiritually to gain followers to his kingdom, while promoting a deadly trade that destroys both body and soul in the pursuit of fleshy lusts!"

Itachi slapped himself in the face and cursed Danzo and the civilian council of Konoha under his breath, while behind the youth posing as the leader of a deadly cult and the capo of the most deadly gang in Italy, a ethereal nine tailed anthropomorphic fox shook its spectral head in disbelief.

(White House)

(Situation Room)

"This so called 'international martial arts competition' in Quagmire. Does anyone have any idea of what is going on down in that sleepy town under the disguise of a fighting tournament, because from what little I can ascertain, spec ops and counter insurgency forces don't get pulled from duty to fight against little brats who wouldn't last a day in real combat. Does anyone have any idea about what is going on down there because honestly, I don't know,"

The Commander in Chief, Joint Chiefs of Staff and the heads of the various law enforcement agencies stared at the normally blunt General as if he had lost his mind. "A international fighting tournament...in one of the sleepiest parts of America? I know that you might be a little eccentric but this is beyond ridiculous," the FBI director mocked as he adjusted his tie.

Stubbline gave the man a look that screamed 'don't fuck with me' before clearing his throat and continuing. "Read about it on a news article that came into my notifications. You people are the ones who can identify a terrorist from just reading their emails and take out bad guys silently with all your fancy toys, why did a lowly General have to find out that Russian Spetnaz and PLA spec ops are entering the country legally, supposedly to fight martial artists from other nations? For all your electronic surveillance and reliance on black ops and mercenaries to get things done you seem to be in the dark on issues that don't involve wet work or counter-intelligence,"

It was a well placed barb, and to hurt the pride and egos of the intelligence agency representatives, nothing that he said was false.

Despite constant surveillance and infiltration of key positions across the city by the FBI and law enforcement operatives, Washington was mostly in the dark about the day to day occurrences inside Chicago ever since the 2003 blackout. The attempted uprising by a neo-Nazi cult with connections to major power players inside Congress and local politics was a big surprise to even the NSA, and the federal government's feeble attempts of plausible deniability had let to riots and uprisings across the country. Few people knew how close the nation was to balkanization. (Watch Dogs:/n/Dark Clouds novel)

The CIA director opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by a glare from the Joint Chiefs of Staffs. Sensing the mood, the FBI director tried to change the mood of the discussion. "Any word on the whereabouts of the Fox? I have agents and black ops positioned all around the city and I haven't seen hair or hide of that bastard since the recent incident in Chicago. It's like he just vanished from the face of the earth after the clusterfuck that happened down there some time ago,"

"Excuse me if I seem ignorant, but who or what exactly is this Fox?"

(Unknown Location)

"So it seems like this year's Festa is really going to be something! I can't wait for it to start, I really want to see what the other academies can do! Hey Cammie, haven't you heard? Word is that the Fox himself is going to participate! I wonder if he could find a way to get into my inventions though...that would be so bad..." A bonk on the head snapped the peppy girl out of her funk. "Ow! I was just getting to the anti-virus firewall I have inside all my creations! That hurts you know!"

"Come on Earnesta, you have to focus. The Japanese have some skilled and rather powerful fighters that weren't really being paid attention to, since the Academy system only normally affects us Genestella. America might not look like it's in a good position due to the recent civil unrest and government instability, but since they're hosting the tournament you can bet they're going to want to prove that they can still dominate the playing field. If the rumors that are floating around turn out to be correct, we're not only going to be battling our own kind this time! We need something that will allow us to show that we still have it, and not look like a bunch of idiots in the process !"

The busty brunnette pouted as she hung her head in shame. "I guess you're right. And I think I might have just the solutions to your problems," the now named Ernesta quipped as she unlocked a few files and folders with a wave of her hand. "I'm still working on the adjustments from the Infinite Stratos space exploration suit, but it should be good enough...for now," The loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as her companion shook her head.

_That girl does stuff that would put entire teams of researchers at DARPA to shame...but she can be such a klutz at times. _

"W...wait!? You're not from the Board of Directors or the Student Council! Security..."

"Don't even bother trying. And don't try to find out how I did that either, because what is at stake is more important than the overblown egos of some corrupt researchers and greedy politicians looking for a buck."

The Hispanic woman quickly whirled around, only to find a pale man wearing a immaculate dinner suit glaring at a very frightened Earnesta. Remembering the plasma pistol at her side she quickly whipped it out and pointed it at the serpentine intruder, only to find cold yellow eyes glaring at her and what appeared to be a live snake wrapped around her gun arm. "_Don't._ I've had idiots who were better trained and who possessed more combat experience than you two will ever have, try that shit on me and they never lived to see another day. Well most of them, except that one homunculus whom the idiots at Amagi created to eliminate the Players."

"What is it that you want?! If it's money we don't have much of it! If you were sent by a rival school just take what you want and go! J..just leave us!"

The man's slitted eyes narrowed in confusion. His other hand scratched his chin and he made a soft hmnn sound as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"You will be participating in this year's Chunin Exams held in Konoha, will you? Don't lie to me, you seemed to be rather excited about competing in the tournament and those little toys of yours are too advanced to be utilized for civilian use..not yet anyways."

Ernesta gulped and nodded her head. "If you mean that I'll be a contestant in the Festa, then yes, you're correct,"

"Good. It's good to see some diversity in these types of events anyways. So tell me _Tokugawa Murayama_, do you know of the legends of shinobi?"

[ED: Seiken Nante Irani - Yui Sakakibara {Seikoku no Dragonar/Dragonar Academy OP}]


	6. Chapter 6

[OP: Mugen Mirai/ Future {Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete VN Op}]

**_Honto no bokura ha doko ni iru no darou_**

**_ima to iu genjitsu uketomeru no nara_**

**_kawashita kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu no naka ni_**

**_kotae ga mie teta hazuna nda kitto_**

(The scene starts with Issei stretching as he prepares to get out of bed, only to realize that the girls decided to sleep with him as well. As he tries to get out, the focus shifts to Jotaro with a cellphone in his hand,shaking his head in utter disbelief as he observes the scene. Jotaro mutters his trademark phrase as he adjusts his hat, and Naruto can be seen walking in the distance, deep in thought as Gold Experience Requiem stands guard, its nine tails swinging softly as it watches over its host. _To properly imagine Gold Experience, just think a smaller Kurama in his true form standing upright hovering over Naruto, and for Requiem just think Kyuubi Sage Mode combined with Madara's Susano._)

**_Me no mae ni aru yasuragi ni ha_**

**_kizukanai mama sagashi motometeru_**

**_kimi to miteta mirai_**

(Rock Lee, wearing a white outfit with zippers all around it, is practicing on a some training dummies, and Hinata is training in her Gentle Fist style with Hanabi, thoughts of Issei on her mind.)

**_Massugu ni hashiri tsuzukete yukou_**

**_mitsumeteru ashita he_**

**_kakegae nai nakama to omoide dakishimete_**

**_ikutsu mo no kyou wo koe_**

(Issei uses his sword skills to wipe out a cluster of robots, in what appears to a futuristic arena. Naruto and Hinata are then seen in the same arena, trading blows and dodging each others attacks' as Hinata tries to seal off the blond's chakra points. Sakura yells 'CHA' and smacks away a huge mech with her fist, causing a huge explosion that sends the cluster of robots around her flying. We then see Rias charge up a spherical spell, as she witnesses a attack coming before it actually happens. A flashback of a younger Issei chasing after a older girl wearing Seikodan's uniform plays after that, with black feathers floating around. )

**_unmei mo tobikoe kitto kaete miseru yo goru ha hitotsu janai_**

**_mugen ni tsudzuku bokura no yume made try again_**

(Jotaro and Itachi can be seen fighting off Oto nin in Konoha, with the rouge Uchiha sending a quick fire ball in the direction of a Sound Shinobi sneaking up on the antisocial marine biologist. Jotaro looks around for the person who helped him, only to see Joseph drop-kicking a terrorist holding a AK while swinging around on Hermit Purple. The scene cuts to the crests of the various Academies around the logo of the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, then flashes through images of Issei's and Naruto's pasts respectively before showing the words, 'Academy Battle City Asterisk: NEWBORN HERO' and fading to black.)

Kuoh

Seikodan Academy's Arena

"**_Yare Yare Daze."_**

Jotaro let out a sigh as he observed a random battle from a safe position in the stadium. "I had a nice life in Chicago...didn't have much and the Pierces weren't exactly a five star luxury hotel, but when you have family..." he wiped away the tears from his eyes as he recalled the day Aiden Pierce had finally died...and the ruthless vigilante known as the _Fox_ was born.

Quinn and his bastard son were rotting in Hell hopefully, but his niece's face still haunted him when he rested.

After doing his patriotic duty and helping a old friend settle a score, he had managed to leave the US and wander the world, helping out those in need whenever he could.

It could be something as simple as helping a old lady cross the street, or indirectly assisting in taking down a local corrupt politician or warlord.

Sometimes he had to use **_Star Platinum _**when his skill in cyberspace or in direct combat wasn't enough, and [THE WORLD] took a heavy toll on his body, but it was worth the effort.

After what had happened in Egypt...and the final confrontation which took so many lives, just for the nightmare to end, he had made a vow to never let evil go unpunished.

So here he was, back in Japan with nobody aware of his return or the fact that he was a wanted fugitive half a world away, stuck in a sleepy little town all too familiar to his childhood neighborhood and the subsequent bad memories that came with it.

_Why did I even take up this assignment in the first place?_

He had been laying low in Indonesia, living under a assumed name and doing his best to avoid or at least be as unnoticeable as possible to the law. American authorities only knew Aiden Pierce was a prime suspect in the Fox case and the bog of corruption and scandal surrounding the Quinns and the cTos scandal, and he had wanted to keep it that way. To keep himself busy and as a means of sharpening his skills, he was also investigating a local crime ring.

He had been in fact preparing for an excursion to one of its major supply and distribution centers, loading a Beretta with ammunition for the job when the call came.

Nobody asked where he had been since he graduated maritime university and he didn't feel like answering. The old man was still up and about and hadn't gone fully senile as yet, but the news of a heir to the Joestar fortune had come as a surprise even for the usually stoic Kujo.

Finding out where the woman known as Shuri Himenjenia had vanished to was relatively easy. Unfortunately there was no way to contact the woman or inform her of the sudden turn of events, because she had been brutally murdered in a 'robbery gone wrong'. Nothing had been taken and it was clear that whoever was investigating the case was more interested in a promotion than securing justice. Her three children however...

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone's eyes on him. He turned his head around slowly to see a petite white haired girl with ruby red eyes staring at him from a good distance with what appeared to be a mixture of confusion and thinly veiled apprehension. He blinked and the girl vanished.

_What the hell was that? I didn't even sense her until she had started watching me...and were those cat ears and a tail? Have I finally taken a dip into the river of insanity...or is there something else that I seem to have missed before?_

While the infamous vigilante of Chicago mentally debated within himself on his current mental state, his target was preparing for his match. Issei was wearing a black tactical outfit with metal support on the legs and spaces to hold weapons, there was also a slight augmentation ability on the suit that could be used when the user was in a pinch. He had returned the weapon he had been given in his fight with Hinata and had rented a beam katana from the school armory, to say that he had been surprised when that innocuous building that had once been a set of classrooms in the old school building held a collection of weapons that would make a gun nut faint and even experienced generals salivate was a surprise, even for him. (If you want a better description go on my profile and scroll down until you see 'Visuals for Academy Battle City Asterisk: NEWBORN HERO and look for the battle uniform. )

His reputation seemed to have improved somewhat, because the whispers and mocking comments behind his back were mostly gone and since he didn't hang out with M&M anymore [not that he had any time for those two and their antics these days] he was mostly seen as a enigma to be avoided, instead of a joker to be reviled. He didn't really care though, he had things to do and the vile rumors of spoiled brats whose only interest lay in gossip was none of his business. Plus he had a job and his siblings and now a girlfriend to take care of...which was more than enough to him.

_Most of these idiots can't even hold a proper job without running to Mommy and Daddy anyways_, the brown-haired youth noted in disgust as he took a few swings of his blade._ I might not have had the best childhood, but I was never the type of guy who believed in lying on the ground all your life. It's why I'm sill alive and somewhat sane instead of being a errand boy or knee-breaker to some thug or being another statistic, for the cops to tout around._

A small chuckle in his head reminded him that he was not alone.

He let out a soft sigh as he sheathed a knife into its spot on the utility belt and left the locker room, unaware of the stares and gasps of surprise coming his way as he headed towards the auditorium.

"Whoa, who the hell is that?"

"It's Hyoudou! But what the hell is he doing at a place like this?"

"I wouldn't be so loose if I were you. That guy might be a fucking nerd but he utterly trashed some guys from Nanyo! If you don't believe me, check out those social media posts that have been popping up! And these guys weren't your average everyday street trash, they were some of Unchou's strongest guys!"

"For real?"

"Whoa, let me check it out man!"

Issei shook his head as he made his way towards his spot in the arena. Of course these idiots would make statements like that. They had no idea what it was like to grow up essentially on the streets, having to constantly fight to survive. Probably the only thing they had to worry about was whether or not they would get a job...whether or not they were qualified for it.

Putting these thoughts out of his head he unsheathed his katana, the blade emerging with a hum as he got into a kata, and sized up his opponent. A martial artist from one of those Kanto schools. This should be interesting.

As the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers, he found himself wondering if his older sister was still alive and what she would think of him, if she were to see him now. _Probably would shake her head and say a soft prayer,_ he mused.

(Unknown Location)

"_Namikaze Naruto_...what a exotic name. Wavewind Malestrom, or Fishcake huh? Rather strange for the capo of Italy's strongest Mafia group and a future Caliph, don't you think? And he's merely a secondary school student. My, my, how the mighty have fallen,"

The immaculately dressed man sitting on the chair had a mocking grin on his face as his eyes scanned the information in front of him. If a child of foreign birth, who looked radically different from his supposed ancestry, could turn out to be the leader of a crime organization that made even the police quake in fear, what other unusual events could be happening? Couldn't be completely closed minded these days.

"My lord, there is something you also should know. Passione was one of the largest distributors of illegal narcotics in Europe and was under investigation by Interpol and the FBI, for suspected connections to terror groups and supplying criminals with military grade equipment. However, this Namikaze seems to have a complete personality shift and actually stopped all distribution and production of drugs in Italy in a single day, actually getting into a war with what remained of the old families and other criminal enterprises over this. He even used the profits from the drug trade to restore churches and orphanages in his area! And if the rumors swirling around are true..."

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "What rumors?"

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the door being blown off its hinges and the sound of assault rifles firing. The man known in the underground as a major financier of terrorist networks and groups went for the Glock hidden in his coat and fired a shot out of instinct, only for his head to be blown off in the process. As the smoke cleared an unusually tall figure stepped out, jade eyes glowing in the otherwise pitch blackness of the room.

"Seriously? I finally manage to free myself from this damn rock and this is all I can get? Not even a good strike or two!? What the hell has been happening since my disappearance?"

As he lamented the apparent fact that nobody in this world could give him a good fight, the intruder spotted the papers lying around on the floor. He stopped his ranting and taking care not to damage his white suit, carefully picked up a paper from the floor. "Hmnn...let's see. Mmmhmm...uhhh..ahh yes,"

His eyes gleamed with madness as he found the picture of a certain blonde mob boss.

"_**Namikaze Naruto**_, you better be worth the effort...OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOU DESTROYED FOR ETERNITY!"

The raucous cackling could be heard even half a mile away.

[ED: Seiken Nante Irani {Seikoku no Dragonar OP}]


	7. Chapter 7

[OP: **_S・M・L _** {Sweet Milky Love} -Afilia Saga (Noucome! Op)]

(Motel Room)

(Kuoh, Japan)

"Look gramps, why are you so concerned about finding a heir to the Joestar fortune? It's not like you're going to end up in a nursing home anytime soon,"

The infamous vigilante shook his head as the voice on the phone retorted with dry wit.

"_Jotaro, I know we haven't had a good relationship and I should have been more involved in your life when you were younger. But even though I may appear fit and healthy, even I am not strong enough to resist the ravages of age. That bastard's attempt to drain my blood has weakened me somewhat, and if the intelligence I am receiving is correct..._"

Purple eyes narrowed in sudden worry. "What intelligence?" the brown haired hacker shouted suddenly, worry that his secret had been discovered coursing through his brain.

"_Calm down Jotaro. (Sigh) Ah, the regret of the elder years. Watching your close friends and everyone around you age and eventually pass on to the next world, when you still remain among the living. Maybe I should ensure that the secret of the Ripple dies with me...so that no one else will have to deal with the pain of such a life. Choices, choices. But that's enough rambling for now. Jotaro, have you found any leads on the woman I sent you to investigate?_"

Jotaro shook his head. He had been wondering how the old man had managed to stay in shape all these years. Even though it had been around 10 years since he had last seen his grandfather, the man hadn't changed one bit from the day he had been released from that cell. Maybe the Speedwagon Foundation had some technology that hadn't been shown to the public yet, and Joseph's good health was a result of some exotic treatment that ordinarily only the super-rich could afford. The man did have a cybernetic arm after all.

"Himejima Shuri has been dead for around ten years now. Murdered in a robbery gone wrong, if you believe the official story and the narrative it creates and we all know what bullshit such things are. However..." the former delinquent wondered if he should tell his grandfather this particular piece of information.

"She had three children by a unknown lover. The eldest, Himejima Haruka Akeno, was a student of the Seikodan Academy in the city of Rikka near the Kuoh prefecture but nothing much is known about her apart from that. From what little I can get she had been living in an orphanage along with her younger brother Aikito before she started attending Seikodan. She managed to reach the final year and was on the graduation list before she disappeared.

Akito and his twin sister Aikko however, seem to have found good homes after being seperated from their sister," Jotaro didn't dare to tell his grandfather that he had discovered exactly who had adopted the son, and was currently doing surveillance on him.

"_That's…..tragic to say the least. Did you manage to find out exactly who had adopted the twins?_"

_The Takanomiya clan and the Yukimuras. Both of whom have history dating back to Meji and are said to be very important power players not just in Japan, but in international affairs. _"I'm still working on that."

"_You better not be hiding anything from me, Jotaro. It is a must, that the Joestar fortune and the legacy of our bloodline be passed down to a suitable heir! And if the secret of the Ripple and the true power of Stands gets into the wrong hands…_.

"Then what?"

(Seikodan Academy)

"_Hyoudou Issei, please come to the principal's office_,"

Said supposed pervert let out a soft sigh as he removed his foot from the desk, his unruly brown hair covering his eyes as he slowly got up. It had been a week since the fighting tournament had started and needless to say, he was rather disappointed. Sure the fights were tough and he found himself stocking up on potions more often than he would have liked to but, there was a disappointment that he couldn't seem to put into words.

[Play**_ Surreal_** 'Nicely Nice Electron 00 Remix' by Ayumi Hamasaki]

As he put his bag on his back and placed his hoodie back over his head, ignoring the glares and whispers as he slowly made his way towards the door, his mind trying to figure out what exactly would the principal of the school want with a loser like him.

Sure his grades were pretty good, and he didn't get into any real trouble, but he was one of the biggest losers in the school with a reputation that stunk to high heavens.

His mind distracted with thoughts on the recent changes in his life and how he would adjust to them, he didn't notice the girl in front of him until they collided.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going,"

Bright blue eyes looked at him in amusement. "Oh really? You seemed to be so lost in whatever you were thinking about back then. Seriously, academics can be such a pain at times…no offence meant Einstein."

Issei raised an eyebrow at the offhand comment.

"Whoa..did you just see that?"

"That's the Queen of Little Garden Academy, the infamous_ Claire Harvey_!"

"I don't know who that ojou-sama is, must be a gaijin or one of those Kanto bastards who came here lookin' for a fight, but the dork must have been really lucky to score with her!"

"So this is what that fucking geek was hiding from us all along! Hyoudou you lucky bastard!"

A small voice that Issei recognized halted the stream of whispers and rumors surrounding them. "Seriously onii-san? I thought you were so much better than that, but to have the top ranked Slayer in the palm of your hand, guess it's one advantage of your perversion I guess."

Issei face-palmed before whispering a short prayer to whatever deity was out there to help him through this situation.

(Naples, Italy)

"Boss, there's a nun outside waiting for you, she's been there for a good while now and we don't know what to do. Should we send her back or what?"

Naruto, still wearing the dinner suit he had chosen for a meeting with some of the old families, turned around from the beautiful scenery in front of him and focused his attention upon the servant who had brought the message. Since his defeat of Nagato and his subsequent conquest of Passione, he had been working overtime to unite the mafia under his leadership. He had found himself using [**_Golden Experience_**] quite often to get a point across, but it was worth the effort.

Though that didn't explain why some of the older guys in the families called him 'a fucking mutie', with one old capo even calling him 'Minato Jr' after he had mentioned his name. Apart from his Ripple and the powers that [**_Golden Experience_**] gave him he was just a normal human, although he had been anaemic in his younger years.

He managed to keep the thoughts in his head hidden as he nodded slightly. He was leader of the most powerful Mafia group in Italy and was living his life long dream, he couldn't look like a fool at the moment.

The snivelling kid who was the punching bag of Donkey Teeth and was no more.

With that in mind, he went back inside the massive mansion that had been Passione's local HQ for a few months now, removing the rings on his fingers and placing them inside a box. Couldn't do to look like a mobster now, he was dealing with a woman of the cloth.

As he made his way towards the waiting room, confidence brimming with every step he took, he realized that Idate and Udon were awaiting him as well. He made a motion with his hand and the two slowly approached him, bowing before their boss in respect.

"Naruto-sama, we know that you are incredibly busy at the moment. But we have something of utmost importance to tell you after you have finished your business," Udon stated in his native Japanese, reloading his Colt revolver as he spoke. His Stand, [**_Six Pistols_**], allowed him to manipulate the direction of his shots, and took the form of six miniature creatures resembling bullets.

Naruto had met him after the young Namikaze had been discovered by Rock Lee and forced into joining Passione. He had been initially a staunch supporter of 'the Boss', but the charismatic blonde had convinced him to defect and he had supported the Uzumaki ever since.

Idate on the other hand, had been with Naruto from the time the two of them had been robbing tourists together in Naples. They were both of Japanese descent, although Naruto's looks made it easier to avoid detection and were both [initially] despised by the people around them for things they couldn't control. When he had been busted and sent to jail, he was sure he was going to be finished. But Rock Lee had pulled some strings to get him released and as a sign of his gratefulness he joined Passione. His Stand, [**_Aerosmith-U-Boat_**], allowed him to summon a jet fighter and a fleet of submarines, which he could control remotely to damage his opponents with missiles and bullets.

Knowing that they would not have interrupted him without good reason, Naruto made a small nod with his head and made his way towards the waiting room, where he passed one of the members of his original team, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had been the member of a elite SWAT team in America, before he left the group due to corruption in his division and found himself working for Nagato as one of his trusted aides. The man always had his right eye covered and acted in a suspicious manner around the Uzumaki, but Naruto kept him around because he hadn't done anything to openly betray him. Yet anyways. The Uzumaki found his [**_Videodrome_**] to be very useful in interrogation.

The door swung open and Naruto found himself staring into the brightest pair of green eyes he had seen yet. Badly concealed tears and a slightly ruined nun outfit told him everything he needed to know.

"Please…don't throw me out! I didn't know he was a devil, I swear!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl's statement. He wasn't a religious person by any means, but he knew a thing or two about coverups and deceptions. If the theory germinating in his head made any sense….it would explain a lot of things going on in Europe's history.

"It doesn't do well for such a pretty lady such as yourself to cry. I can tell you've being trying to hide them. Please my lady, calm down," Naruto let her sob onto his chest, while trying his best to hide the evil smirk on his face.

(Unknown Location)

"Do you have any idea of who attacked us? A name, a face, anything?"

The minion scrunched his face for a few moments, before a memory floated to his mind. "Loki! The man mentioned something about Loki!"

Kokabel narrowed his eyes for a moment before a dark thought came to him. He had always hated the little prick, he could tolerate the rest of the Nordic pantheon but the second son of Thor was one person the fallen angel despised more than his air-headed leader.

He decided to push things a little further. "What did he look like exactly? And did he mention anything about Ragnarok?"

It was almost funny, the way how the minion referred to him like he was some duke or viscount. It just showed how pathetic these magicians and their evolved counterparts, the ones with chitorpean features, oh yes the so called 'd…..s' were. They thought themselves so superior to normal humans yet were still living in medieval times. It was a good thing none of the lower level members had seen a gun or even gone to a human settlement outside of the magical realm.

"Black trenchcoat with a gold chain on the left sleeve, a white undershirt, a cap with a damaged brim and white pants with equipment on the belt. He used a black crossbow that fired small metal bolts and had a rectangular device of some sort in his hand. That's all I know, I swear!"

"I see,"

So even the Vigilante was getting involved huh? It seemed like he would have to increase the training hours and see if he could recruit some powerhouses into his team, to counter the overwhelming power the three factions and other entities that supported them, as well as the human armies they would eventually encounter.

Decisions, decisions.

The former fallen angel leader dismissed the minion but didn't leave, his mind deep in thought.

[ED: **_Solider Game_** \- (_Love Live! School Idol Project_)]


	8. Chapter 8

[OP: _**S・M・L**_ {_**Sweet Milky Love**_} -Afilia Saga (_Noucome!_ OP)]

(Naples, Italy)

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows as he watched the faces of his most trusted subordinates for any signs of lying and deception. What they had told him seemed rather fantastical and a bit too far-fetched, but hey, he had the ability to use the energy of life itself and possessed a spectral anthropomorphous fox which had the ability of absolute nullification, so who was he to judge? Plus a _doujutsu_ explained Nagato's abilities, as well as how and why the former Boss was so feared by his subordinates.

"I see. To be honest, this was quite unexpected, and I have half a mind to send you to a mental institution," A voice inside his head chuckled darkly at this thought. "But….."

"We are family. And like any good family, we don't abandon our members because some of them may be different from the rest of us."

Idate and Udon let out a collective sigh of relief at that.

"However, I am sure that the old families would know something about this chakra and those shinobi you were talking about. And the similarities between this _**Medical Ninjutsu**_ and my _**Hamon**_….Asia, come here for a second,"

The timid ex-nun slowly approached her new boss, fear evident on her cute face.

"Asia, meet Udon and Idate. You two, this is Asia Argento, a former lady of the cloth. She has what I have termed a _**Bound**_, which has the same purpose and functionality of a **Stand** but is connected to a object." Asia blushed and attempted to step back but remembered she wasn't in the service of the church anymore. The blonde girl shakily extended her hand, which Udon caught in a strong grip.

"Boss, this lass seems to have a huge amount of **Stand** power. Not as much as you of course, but enough to make a average guy piss his pants. But she seems to be easily frightened," the revolver wielding gunman mentioned.

"And scared of something too," Idate chimed in. He knew what it was like to be running for your life. It was one thing he would never forgive Aoi for. His love for Konoha had waned over the years, but the jonin's act of treachery hung heavy on his mind even now. The black-haired youth just hoped the bastard had been slain in the chaos that was once China's Hidden Mist Village.

"You guys have been so nice to me, _grazie Dio_, but I'm scared the Church will find you guys and have you treated as heretics for sheltering me! They think I became an apostate and fell away from the faith willingly, when in fact I didn't even know the man I healed was one of those infernal creatures!"

She would have said more, had Idate nor interrupted her with a raised hand.

"Did the guy have blue hair and look like he should be in a ballroom?"

Asia's fear lifted somewhat and she nodded vigorously.

"I beat the shit out of that little fucker like what, around a month or two ago. Guy had some sort of **Stand** which allowed him to grow bat wings from his back and control people, but I was able to figure out his strategy and double tap the guy in the head before he could do any more damage. He's sleeping with the fishes now, not even the best Kiri nin or Interpol can find him. I think he called himself Diodara or something like that,

"Really? You fought a High-class Devil and survived!?"

(Kuoh)

Issei let out a soft sigh as he tried to figure out a way to defuse the situation without hurting the feelings of the girls.

"I don't know who your Ise-chan is, but Aki-kun is mine and always has been! Get away from him you big boobed slut!"

The sound of soft footsteps brought the brunette's mind away from the catfight and he drew a knife hidden in his shirt out of instinct. "Aikko-chan, Asuka, watch out!"

_**DORA!**_

_**ORA!**_

Spectral fists clashed and tensions were raised, as Issei jumped off the balcony to try and stop the intruder.

"STAR FINGER!"

Issei barely dodged the strange attack, his Diva reacting to the threat by launching a quick swipe at _**Star Platinum**_'s unprotected abdomen. He landed ungracefully on the ground and was about to catch his breath when he quickly rolled over to the side.

"What the..." The sonic boom from the punch cracked several windows and destroyed a few pieces of pottery. "You're good kid. Much better than I expected, considering that you're the son of the most powerful family in Japan, next to the Imperial dynasty of course. To be fair I shouldn't even be doing this, considering that your net worth is already much higher than the scrawny pittance you'll get from the Joestar fortune. Some are already saying that you're the best businessman in the world."

Alarm bells went off in the brown-haired young man's head as the words went through his head. Not even the executive council knew who he really was, and they vetted every student who came into Seikodan. How did this...punk manage to figure out what was hidden behind secure servers and a brigade of fanatically loyal bodyguards?

"**_Kazewokiru!_**" [Cutting Wind]

"_**Gama Senin Ninpo**_: _**Gamayudan!**_" (Toad Sage Ninja Art: Toad Oil Bullet!)

The strong but brief gale and the subsequent explosion shook the entire house. When the smoke cleared, _**Star Platinum**_ could be seen retreating his fist as Jotaro dusted himself off. "That was a scare, I'll have to admit. Luckily I have a few tricks up my sleeve, or else I would have been a goner. Those attacks back there, are they some new **Stand** skill, or what? If there's anything else that goes bump in the night that the guy on the street isn't supposed to know about, please tell me.,"

(Issei's House)

(Living Room)

"So just who the hell are you exactly? How did you get inside and where did you learn our family name from?"

Jotaro scoffed as he took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter he had found in his pants pocket. "Look kiddo, I don't have time to be chit-chatting or fucking around, especially with every big shot in law enforcement and intelligence on the payroll of some noble, corporate heir or even worse the Shoguns," His eyebrows twitched at the small group's strong reaction to his bluntness. So his suspicions were correct then. Oh, the benefits of paranoia.

"Then what do you want then? It couldn't be money, or our valuables because even with that strange Diva of yours, there would be no chance of a successful escape even if you managed to evade the police and domestic intelligence!," At least the heir to the throne wasn't a fucking idiot. While the former Tokugawas might not openly flaunt their power in this post Meji age, there was no guarantee he or anyone who dared to hurt a member of the royal family would make it out of the immediate area alive, much less escape the long hand of the law.

Deciding that it was time to stop hosing around and get to the point he went towards the suitcase he had placed near the door of the room, ignoring the glares at his back. A quick scan with _**Star Platinum**_ allowed him to find what he wanted after opening it, and he quickly took out some documents and placed them on the table.

"Himenokōji Akito or Himejima Akito-san , how you spell that last name doesn't mean jack to me; and I don't give a fuck about whichever titles you may have by the way, I have something very important for you. As much as I hate to admit this, I'm glad that your younger sister Aikko is here with us right now because that makes things a lot easier. "

The black haired girl narrowed her eyebrows and was about to say something, when her eyes quickly found the documents which had been now given to Hayato/Akito by Jotaro. _"In the event of my death or inability to continue my services as head of the Joestar family, I, Joseph Joestar, bequeath my wealth and whatever subsidiaries I possess...to my heir, Himejima Shuri or any succeeding relatives if she is unable to take the position. If that is not possible..._you don't mean the English nobleman who now lives in New York and owns one of the largest conglomerates in the world, do you Oyabun-san?"

The former delinquent resisted the urge to lose his temper, recalling that he was dealing with a group of people who could end his life in a instant if they wished. "Who else do you think it could be?"

"Um...can I ask you a question?"

Jotaro's attention immediately shifted to the short brown-haired middle schooler eyeing him like he had made the most wanted list. It seemed like large bosoms were a rather common thing in the former Shoguns' bloodline.

"You're related to Joestar-san, aren't you? And you're not from either the Seikodan Council or the National Samurai Academy as we would have seen some identification. And even though you're a man...you have a _Diva_ and a very strong one as well, to top things off. So Mr. Rocker Boy, did Gramps send you here to undermine the competition, or what?"

[ED: _**solider game**_ (_Love Live! School Idol Project_)]


	9. Chapter 9

_The reaction to such a series of unfortunate and chaotic events, was a ultra covert, highly classified wetwork unit with some spec ops capacity. Known only to the Chiefs of Staff and the heads of the various intelligence agencies, this miniature black operation was initially created with one purpose only: to find the infamous vigilante of Chicago as well as other threats to our nation's domestic security, and eliminate them efficiently without attracting the attention of rouge actors or hostile powers._

_The full extent of this somewhat legal death squad's activities have not been fully revealed or known until now, but whistleblowers have stated it was called 'Task Force 141'. There have been more outlandish claims, such as the operation later being expanded to include psychic powers and supernatural phenomena, but these will be discussed later in this article._

Licenced to Kill: Exploring the Phenomenon of Assassination Units in Today's Digital World, James Harrisson, Miami Herald, 20XX

[OP: _**S・M・L** _{_**Sweet Milky Love**_} -Afilia Saga (_Noucome!_ OP)]

(Unknown Location)

"Our first stop on our list of targets is a man known only as the Fox. No ID, no pictures, not even the guys at Quantico can get a trace of this guy. He seems to concentrate his activities in Chicago and it's surrounding environs, however we have unconfirmed reports of a sighting in LA and reliable intelligence that he has left the country. Gentlemen, this man is a wanted individual who has made a mockery of the law and all America stands for. It's time to put him out of his misery once and for all,"

The slide switched to a picture of Jotaro in his Vigilante persona, his face covered by his cap. Beside it was a still shot of the Kujo returning fire during a confrontation with what appeared to be a entire army of Russian Mafiya operatives, a silhouette of _**Star Platinum**_ delivering a punch faintly visible in the distance.

"Excuse me sir, but what the hell is that thing?" Murmurs and whispers echoed through the room as the recruits finally noticed the blue-skinned Stand. There were more than a few gasps as many of them realized that they had seen it's wielder in the news.

The commanding officer stopped his speech, and glared at the impertinent rookie. "Did you have something to say, greenhorn?"

Glaring at his future CO, the young man repeated his question, making sure to state it slowly so as not to insult the man.

The General shook his head as he continued glaring at his subordinate. Sometimes youthfulness could lead to severe consequences, and this was a prime example of it.

(Residential Sector)

(Kuoh Prefecture)

(Japanese Home Islands)

"You know _Ise-kun_, I was looking for you all over. And just when I'm about to call it quits for now and resign myself to having to see your cute face in the classroom, here you are right in front of me while you're heading home,"

Said brown-haired youth was shivering in fear as he tried to figure out a means to get away from the woman who, despite being a teacher, was one of the great beauties of the school. Despite her beauty Rias Gremory could be quite the taskmaster to her subordinates, and poor Issei was currently the victim of such a fact. Her current nudity, and the fact that she was pressing down against his body didn't help his case as well.

"Wait..you're not saying that.." He was silenced by a warm tongue invading his mouth. "Less talking Hyoudou, and more mating," The look in her eyes made it clear that there was no room for negotiation.

The voluptuous redhead was in the process of taking away her lover's v-card when the door squeaked open and a annoyed cough interrupted their intimacy.

"Please forgive me Rias-sama, but it's getting late and I am sure you wouldn't want your alone time with Issei-san to be interrupted by a series of rumors,"

Issei's eyes turned, only to see Katsarugi glaring at the two of them. His nose began to bleed when he saw exactly what the flirty blonde had chosen to wear. "K...kat...don't tell me that..."

"Don't worry onii-sama. A lowly yokai such as I, is not fit to be in Rias-sama's Peerage. Plus a servant must always be willing to please her master, am I wrong? Hime-sama must be addressed as such because she is Lord Gremory's daughter, and a high ranking Mage herself." A concerned expression appeared on Katsarugi's face. "You really didn't know this, Master? It is of utmost importance for some one of your importance to be aware of such issues, Master,"

Issei tried to retort but realized that it was getting late and both women seemed to be rather upset that he wasn't giving them the attention they felt they needed. He untangled himself from Rias, who let out a moan of disappointment at this and slid off the bed, unaware of the slight blush on Katsarugi's face as he made his way towards the door. "Um...Kat..."

"Yes Hayato-sama?"

"Why do you have wings and a tail? I mean, I don't have a problem with you cosplaying but..these look quite a bit too real to me. And what's up with this Master thing?"

Katsarugi's blush grew deeper and she began to stutter. "W..well onii-sama..you see...I'll tell you later after school!" She dashed off in a gale of wind, Issei getting a slight nosebleed at the fact that she wasn't wearing anything much under the apron. "Seriously? Kat-chan was always a perv and a die-hard otaku, but this is too much? Yokai, Mages? This sounds too much like a MMORPG or something. And was that a kunai in her hands?"

He tried to ignore and blot out what he had just seen, but the memory was just too much for him to forget.

(Some Hours Later)

(Kuoh Academy)

Issei raised an eyebrow as he carefully observed his glasses wearing former best bud. "Motohama?! Where were you man, since last month you haven't been at school like for forever!"

The 'Perverted Scouter' let out a soft sigh as he observed his brown-haired friend. "Doing work for the Photography Club. By the way Ise, I heard that you've become quite the celebrity recently. Congratulations. I've even heard that you've managed to get yourselves quite a few girlfriends, tehee,"

Issei nearly passed out in shock and outrage.

[ED: _**solider game**_ (_Love Live! School Idol Project_)]


	10. Chapter 10

[OP: _**Hardy Buddy**_ \- Yuka Otsubo and Wataru Hatano (_Hundred_ ED 3)]

(USSS _Little Garden_, UN Peacekeeping Force's Reserve Fleet)

(San Andreas Port, California)

"Seriously?"

Naruto quickly stepped back as he dodged the small fist heading for his face. While he might not have formal training in martial arts, he had been involved in enough fights to know where this was going. His subconscious mind told him that there was something more to the situation, but he just decided to ignore it for now. It's not like anyone in this place knew that he was actually a Brittanian [Japanese if you were to go by the other set of legal documents he had] or that he was the leader of Western Europe's largest organised crime group.

Shaking his blonde head at the complications life loved to throw his way, the young Namikaze stared boredly at his partner frantically striking the air in her rage. "Come on Retia, what are you hitting? Doc isn't the most patient of persons datte..you know,"

The easily excitable girl turned around only to realize that her partner wasn't there. "Huh? Where are you Fritz..." Quickly whipping around she readied her fist to strike, only to hear whispers and dorm doors about to open. "I'll let you get off this time Fritz. But if you keep on peeping on me I swear I will cave your head in!"

Naruto had a smug smile on his face as he stared at the tomboyish brunette. "I'm not that type of gu,y Rei-chan. And even if you were my type, you'd have a long way to go before you could meet my requirements, especially in the chest area." He raised his hands defensively. "But you're coming along pretty nicely. I'm sure you'll find a guy whom you can settle down with,"

Reita's eyebrows twitched in anger, then she slowly dropped her hand before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"My, my. You really have a way with the ladies, Mr. Granz. I must say, the way how you defused the situation with Mrs. Spoiled Princess over there was commendable. You could have been reduced to nothing but a stain on the way for our auxiliary staff to clean up, but you ignored your fear and patiently explained the situation."

The two Slayers quickly whirled around only to see a rather short young woman clad a white lab coat covering a black vest and pants observing them with interest through her large spectacles. "Doc! How did you get here?"

The rather childish scientist let out a soft growl, her curious purple eyes flashing violet for a moment. "That's a secret. And by the way Mikasa, you may want to be more careful with the spare _**Variable Suits**_ you take out for your seasonal work with the Hero Association. I know these caped crusaders have a reputation to keep up and dark secrets to hide, but we wouldn't want the key to defeating the Savages fall in the hands of some two bit hoodlum or even worse, that masked shithead's collage of misfits, right Princess?" Reita's demeanor instantly changed and she nodded dumbly.

Fritz/Naruto shook his head while pondering why did life have to be so complicated at times. In the ninja village of Konoha, a certain pineapple-haired shadow wielding genin sneezed. "It seems someone finally understands the way I feel at times," he muttered under his breath, thoughts drifting to the Chunin Exams that were coming up soon.

(Seikodan Academy)

(Auditorium)

"Nice sculpture you got there kid. I have to admit gaki, with your reputation at school and the two clowns you have as your buddies, I wasn't expecting much," Issei hyperventilated when he heard the familiar dry voice. "But it seems like my fears were unfounded. Is the lovely lady one of the beauts you keep on rescuing? She looks very much like the chick you rescued from those Kanto upstarts the other day,"

He quickly concealed the fear coursing though his body and quickly turned around to face the man who was his distant relative. "Jotaro-san? I wasn't expecting you to be here at an event like this,"

"Your folks don't seem to be around that much and that older sister of yours, from the royal family I mean, seems to be finishing her education abroad. You seem to be doing pretty fine on your own and holding up the job of taking care of your younger siblings pretty well, but as nobody here seems to know who you really are, somebody has to take up the role of a caregiver," Jotaro retorted. Issei sighed softly and shook his head.

"Issei! Where were you man, we were looking all over the place and had no idea where you were! I know you're not a people person but..." Motohama's ramble stopped when he noticed Jotaro's presence. "Kaganochi Jien, a distant relative. I'm just here to check up on Issei because his parents are on a business trip,"

Motohama stiffened and his glasses flashed for a moment, before he adopted a more formal stance. "Hiburashi Motohama, at your service. I'm President of Seikodan's Photography Club and one of Issei's friends at the school," he then pointed to his white haired companion, who was glowering at Jotaro while staring at Issei with hearts in _her_ eyes, although only Jotaro noticed that little detail. "This is Hirose Koichi, a temporary transfer student from the Little Garden Institute. Koichi-kun, this is Hyoudou Issei, the best friend I was telling you about..."

"AKITO-KUN!"

Jotaro raised an eyebrow at this and Motohama raised his hands in despair. "Sometimes I wonder who Koichi really is," he whispered softly as he observed the white haired 'boy' tightly embrace the brown-haired Hyoudou.

_You don't know how close you are, Mr. Spook. You might think you and your masters can fool the public with your bullshit stories and well-placed cover-ups, but the Americans don't call me 'Fox' for nothing. I'll find out what you and this so called Foundation are trying to hide, and if it's something that's going to affect the guy on the street fighting the scum of the Earth to survive while the rich and powerful live secluded from their mistakes, I will bring each and every one of you down! _

(Some Time Later)

"So, because of this supposed international fighting tournament, the various martial schools in Japan put aside their differences and united under the banner of Seikodan, to represent our country as a single force during this period?" Jotaro's eyes roamed to a group of female students carrying naginatas and twirling kunai. "It seems more like a miniature controlled conflict to me, but hey, whatever floats your boat."

The former punk then turned his attention to Koichi who was tightly attached to Issei's shoulder. "By the way, Hirose-san."

The white haired disguised girl stopped rubbing her face into her lost love's arm and glared at him with a cute pout on her face. "What field of combat does Little Garden specialize in?"

"Well you see," she began to stutter and look around, "Can you keep this on the down-low?"

_I've managed to conceal the fact that I roamed around Chicago for almost a year, dispensing justice to the criminals and scumbags of that shithole, only to be portrayed as a malicious villain by the corrupt government and the corporation running the city, from those I love._ "Sure, no problem,"

"Us students of Little Garden specialize in every form of martial art and fighting technique known to man, in order to properly use the _**Century Armaments**_,"

Issei's eyes narrowed at this and Motohama grinned slightly.

"_**Century Armament**_, is a term for a highly specialized form of combat gear, that enhances the user's physical abilities and is equipped with a tool, usually a weapon suited to the user's personality and skills. Although it's overall power is quite destructive, the fact that it is based off the infamous _Infinite Stratos_ space exploration suit as well as the necessity of proper training to use them effectively make them unattractive to conventional armies."

Jotaro gasped at the mention of the _Infinite Stratos_. "Hold on, did you say _Infinite Stratos_?"

Koichi nodded slightly.

_So the rumors about that particular project had a grain of truth to them then...somebody looking for an edge against his or her enemies found out about the project after NASA rejected it and took a sample for himself, getting rid of the bugs in the software and improving the design until the final product was something no longer suited for protection from the dangers of outer space, but powerful enough to give even the most experienced divisions a run for their money. It all makes sense now. _Jotaro mused as he carefully watched the girl's face for signs of lying.

"One last thing, Koichi,"

"Uhhuh," The disguised girl obviously was displeased by the fact her time with Issei was being interrupted. Well, they could have their lovers' tryst, but he had to get to the bottom of the matter first.

"Who is the main sponsor of Little Garden?"

"I'm not at liberty to answer that question oyabun-san, but the Student Council President, '_Claire Harvey_', is said to be the daughter of the Warslan Group's CEO. Don't take it as gospel though, knowing some of the people here they might take it and spread malicious rumors surrounding our school,"

Jotaro nearly had a heart attack at this.

[ED: _**solider game**_ (_Love Live! School Idol Project_)]


	11. Chapter 11

{AN: To the troll posing as a guest, I will say this again. Bring constructive criticism or any other form of feedback. Flaming and personal attacks will not be tolerated.}

[OP: **_Hardy Buddy_** \- Yuka Otsubo and Wataru Hatano (_Hundred_ ED 3)]

(Konoha Gakuen, Auditorium)

(Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni [American Shinobi Region])

"This is so COOL!"

Naruto chuckled softly as his partner yapped excitedly at her new surroundings. Although he was disappointed at the fact that he couldn't contact his famiglia directly, or find out how Passione was doing while he was attending the tournament he was at least glad he could test out his fighting skills. He had gotten better at using his Hundred in combat and was even able to imbue Hamon into the rifle to strengthen his shots. He had also managed to improve his melee combat skills somewhat, he was no Jackie Chan but at least he wasn't just swinging his fists and hoping that he hit something. 'Reita' had also matured during the time they had spent at Little Garden, she was still hot headed and somewhat dense but she was slowly working on that particular issue.

Speaking of that particular issue, he had seen her wearing some spare Variable Suits the ship had lying around, as well as her and 'Doc' discussing some rather technical details he couldn't be bothered to remember, and there was the one time he had stumbled upon her arguing with some guy called 'Katsuki' over the phone, but since there had been a upsurge of Savage and NOVA attacks and the two bosses of the ship having to deal with a bunch of career bureaucrats who only had to worry about lining their pockets and feeding their egos constantly getting in the way of the infamous 'Queen' and the 'Neo Femme Kammler', the blonde had forgotten about it.

"You look so cute, even when you're struggling Ochako. I knew I made a good choice when I selected you for myself all those months ago Don't worry, I'll find a way to make you mine and remove any notion of disloyalty from your pretty head!"

"Let go of me, Bakugo! I told you, I'm not interested in anyone at this moment!"

**CRACK!**

The psychotic blond hero was sent flying, letting go of his victim as the impact of the fist caused him to collide into a wall. His two cronies sensed the attack and moved in to intercept it, only to be knocked out by a kick to the face and a quick strike to the neck. By the time it ended the brown haired girl had managed to collect her breath and finally manage to get a good look at who had saved her. "F...fritz? How did you get here? Weren't you a few meters away or something like that? Fritz? Fritz? Don't tell me you're spacing out again?" the blond mob boss was snapped out of his daze by a quick slap to the face.

"OW! Come on Retia, that could have dislocated my jaw...oh my God it's starting to hurt really bad now.." Naruto's face began to glow slightly, shining for a few moments before disappearing. "Hold on. I could have sworn my jaw was going to be sore for a month. Now it's like the attack never happened..."_ I could have sworn I felt a slight warmth before the pain vanished. I know that Hamon revitalizes plants and animals, and when I channel it through _**_Golden Experience_**_, it can even turn inanimate objects into living things. Could the Ripple..heal people as well?_

In the whispers and murmuring that spread through the crowd like a contagious disease, no one noticed a girl wearing a parka observing them with a frown on her face. _So that English nobleman wasn't the only outsider who learned the way of the Ripple. And although this boy and his partner look like civilians, the way in which they carry themselves betrays their military nature. Interesting_, What appeared to be lightning crackled around her hand before she forced herself to stop.

Although this seemed to be a fighting tournament it wouldn't do for the monks' secrets to be exposed to the public eye. They had lost so much in the past two centuries starting with the rise of DIO, may the Gods curse that bastard's name forever, and then with the awakening of those damned Pillar Men. She might be the supposed guardian of balance and the master of the ancient elements, but she never took her guardians' kindness for naivete. They were too good to her for that.

(Streets of Konoha)

"Meet me after the physical exam at the forests near the ravine. Make sure you aren't followed, and that [**_Star Platinum_**] is with you at all times. Local security forces can be quite... _paranoid_, and since this is a prestigious event with diplomats from all over the world attending, you bet they're going to want to look their best. Love, Joesph."

Jotaro let out a soft sigh as he emerged from the alley and resumed following Issei and his little posse of girls, discreetly of course. Seriously, the kid was a chick magnet. If given enough time the gaki would surpass even the lecherous bastard that was his grandfather... the former delinquent quickly removed such thoughts from his mind.

He was here on a mission to find out whatever the Foundation backing Seikodan and the Warslan Group were up to, and stop it if either or both of these factions were up to no good. He might not be watching over Chicago anymore but he'd be damned if he let any more innocent people suffer because of his inaction.

The infamous hacker let out a soft sigh and took out a cigar from the pack he kept around him, placing it in his mouth and, ignoring the slight tingling in his lips, went for his favorite lighter. As his lungs took in the well needed smoke...his eyes widened in alarm.

He hadn't lit the cigar nor had he taken the lighter out of his pocket. How did the cigarette combust?

_Must have been the training with Ryuken-sensei that did it. Guy was a slave driver and his demand for perfection could be annoying, but he was more of a father than the absentee musician who always had time for the next big tour but could never find any for his wife and child. I wonder how the other students at the dojo are doing. Ah, the innocence of childhood years._

The 'Sole Successor' policy of _**Hokuto Shinken** _{North Star Death Fist} meant that he couldn't use its techniques openly in public, but that didn't mean he couldn't improvise in order to get through everyday life.

Plus he had a feeling that he would be needing those skills in order to make it through this particular journey.

(Unknown Location)

"Sir, we have received credible intelligence that the target is no longer in Italy and may be a participant in the Festa. Should we intercept?"

The abnormally tall figure let out a soft sigh as lightning crackled around his fingers and a magical circle flashed weakly above them at the same time. "Interesting. I appears that the Ripple and this spiritual energy from this new set of memories don't mix that well. Ah well. At least this identity gives me an opportunity to finally achieve my dream," he muttered under his breath. "No. We cannot reveal our presence just yet. Our ongoing conquest of Phantom Task is far too important to deal with a brat who hasn't even matured yet,"

_Plus there's that fucking slime and his bitch master from outer space to deal with. This Namikaze might be very innovative with what he knows about Hamon, and that Diva of his must have been a great aid in his conquest of the Mafia, but I doubt a few street skills and puny human weapons will be enough to deal with that extraterrestrial and the army of drones her race brought to conquer the planet. There can only be one God of this world, and I will not fail in my goal this time. _

_You better not disappoint me the way Joseph did all these years ago Naruto. Or I will end you with my own hands!_

The envoy shook his head at his boss' patience and left the room, leaving the humanoid creature alone with his thoughts and regrets of a dark past swirling in his ancient mind.

[ED: **_COLOR_** \- MaRiA (_Freezing_ S1 OP]


	12. Chapter 12

[OP: **_Hardy Buddy_** \- Yuka Otsubo and Wataru Hatano (_Hundred_ ED 3)]

"WHAT!?"

Naruto's screech of protest was so loud it startled some other rookies a good distance away from the trio. 'Reita' forced herself not to lose control and make a fool out of herself in this place, and 'Koichi', who had temporarily joined the two man squad to avoid arousing the paranoia of the local shinobi, slapped 'himself' in the face and muttered a small curse in 'his' native German. "Are you two like this all the time?"

Retia ran a hand through her spiky brown hair. "You don't know half of it." The sound of clanking reached her ears and the tomboyish girl quickly turned around, gasping in shock when she saw exactly what her partner had brought with him.

"Don't tell me... "

'Fritz' smirked sheepishly as he scratched his head. "I did some...background research and decided to bring something extra to give us the edge we need to make it out of this forest. We need to grab as many scrolls as possible and make it out of this forest alive, right?"

Retia frowned at the sight of the shotgun-grenade launcher combination she had received. While her enrollment in Little Garden made her no stranger to combat, she had never actually held a real weapon before. _How did you get your hands on this stuff Fritz... even Omnicorp didn't manage to get equipment like this past the prototype stage, before we bought them out if course. Washington never knew what it lost when the 'old man' died.  
_

Meanwhile 'Koichi' was carefully observing 'Fritz' as he rummaged through the duffle bag for equipment, placing two SMGs and what appeared to be a pistol on the ground before tossing what appeared to be a saber 'his' way.

"Huh... " The silver haired 'boy' carefully examined 'his' new weapon. "Thanks. But why did you give us this stuff? It's not like we're some understaffed poorly trained national army who's only opponent is some other army or some warlord acting up?"

Fritz's carefree grin disappeared.

"Those other kids, the ones with the headbands who looked like they're in some kind of army group, they're not ordinary students. The locals especially might try their best to look and act like your regular small town Americans, but I'm absolutely sure that their connections run deep. I'm sure that almost any exchange student with a headband is part of a similar boot camp in their respective countries, and if we go in guns blazing and get caught by McPherson Al-Shawadi, who knows what some rival gang with change flowing and a good lab in the basement could do?

You already know the problems the school has with the gangs and the occasional mob boss. And plus we have extra coursework to do, and the Principal is relentless in her efforts for perfection."

Although Fritz was speaking in jargon common to regular teenagers their age, his two companions understood what he was trying to say. They had noticed that local and other students wearing metal centered headbands, tended to move and behave like a irregular special operations force with some covert ops capacity. Even the invigilators acted more like black ops personnel than educators. The _**Hundreds**_ the students of Little Garden possessed, although powerful enough to injure and destroy Savages and even temporarily incapacitate the occasional NOVA that appeared (although _Chevalier_ now possessed anti-NOVA weaponry) were a double edged sword. The IS space exploration suit they were based of was laughed at as a pipe dream, until the infamous White Knight incident.

And if they were to somehow fuck up and have even part of these tools fall into the hands of their enemies, who knew what chaos and destruction could result from their carelessness?. It was better to be covert and cautious for the moment.

Weapons secured and ready, the squad moved uncertainly towards their destination.

(In Another Part of the Forest)

"Eww! This is supposed to be in the middle of nowhere! Where do they get all these creatures from? Isn't this supposed to be a international fighting tournament?"

As Asuka whined and complained about the blood and bits of gore that were on her clothes and Hibari cowered in fear at all the scary monsters lurking in the forest, Issei kept an eye out for other 'students' while making sure he didn't lose track of the girls. The group had split into different teams based on which academy they attended, to avoid suspicion. But since none of the girls wanted to share and they all wanted Issei for themselves, they had ended up traveling as a single group, with the lead being Rias as she was the oldest and most experienced of them.

"Uhh... Arashi-sensei?"

The voluptuous redhead frowned as she turned her head towards her favorite student's younger sister. "What is it, _Aikko_?"

The somewhat hyperactive black-haired young woman paled and almost shivered in fear at the palpable disgust directed her direction. Her resolve hardened as she remembered their promise when they were children and her time in Phantom Task._ I'll show that hussy and the other bitches that I alone am fit to be Aikito-kun's wife! That's my Himejima way, and we **never** back down! Bring it!_

Rias, sensing Aikko's intentions let out a soft chuckle as her scarlet hair swayed gently. Suddenly she stiffened, before jumping back and firing a spell just in front of the small group, causing a explosion that rocked the area around them. "Hey..what was that for?"The sharp whirring of a blade cutting through air interrupted that particular conversation.

"You're good. Very good, I'd say. If I hadn't jumped out of the way and thrown my _**Boomerang Cutter**_ in time, I would have been eliminated by that attack back there. _**Slayers**_ really are something, aren't they? It's a shame that you're going..." the voice stopped bragging and a series of sputters and choking coughs occurred. "No way! This can't be..."

"Can't be what?"

"You're the _Guardian of Order_, one of West Genetics' strongest fighters despite the dissolution of _**that**_ program...I must be dreaming. Anyways, it doesn't matter, finally I get a good fight! I'm sick and tired of killing those oversized insects anyways! Come on, show me what you can do!"

[ED: **_COLOR_** \- MaRiA (_Freezing_ S1 OP]


	13. Chapter 13

[OP: _**Lovers**_ \- 7! Seven Oops {AmaLee English edition}(_Naruto Shippuden_ OP 9)]

Rias snarled as she glared menacingly at the uninvited intruder, getting into a sword stance as she prepared herself for a bloody confrontation. "I don't know who you are, or how a brigand like you got your hands on such classified information...but what I do know is that you're going straight to the bottomless pit where the crows reside...I believe you humans call it Hell! Now then, prepare yourself, for I will be the one to end your miserable life!"

The mercenary's evil smirk widened at this declaration. He recalled his blade, stepping out into the light to face his infamous adversary.

_It's a shame the other two seem to have dropped off the face of the Earth after we escaped from that nutcase Vitaly. That Japanese kid who was also a part of the project...the one who would give you that creepy ass smile whenever he was scared or worried as fuck, what his name again...hmn...ah yes Shinra. He would love this as well._

As the rest of Issei's group readied themselves to fight, Rias found herself making mental notes as she observed her opponent. He appeared to be of Indian descent or from the Middle East, but his lack of an accent made it hard to pin down his origins. That weapon of his was similar to that used by the shinobi but there was no hitaite to indicate a status. And those glowing golden eyes...they looked similar to those of the revered _**Pandora**_ who had gone berserk or had been affected by Chevalier's ancient enemy, the NOVA. Although Stigmata implantation still occurred, in controlled and secure locations of course [the Slayer program had started off as an improvement of the controversial E-Pandora Project] and the wretched beasts could easily be eliminated with the equipment Chevalier now had, not all the people involved in the program had been informed that the Pandora, as well as their Limiter partners, had been retired.

This little punk could easily have been the product of a tryst between a Pandora and her Limiter who managed to escape during the fallout of the of the E-Pandora program, or he could have been an experiment in some government lab gone rouge. Either way it didn't matter.

The bastard had been provoking Savages into attacking him so he could kill them and steal the creatures' cores, most likely for sale on the black market. There was always some idiotic fool with a unlimited amount of taxpayers' money and exotic technologies who believed he could use the destructive potential of anything NOVA or Savage related to the benefit of national security, with a little personal benefit on the side. There were still a lot of missing personnel, equipment and tools as well as MIA servicemen thirty years after information on the E-Pandora Project had been leaked to the mass media.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a black blade coming to take her head off, which the normally seductive redhead quickly side stepped, countering with a straight punch to his unprotected abdomen laced with a small _**Explosion**_ spell she hoped the others wouldn't notice. The mercenary was blasted a few meters back, but quickly recovering, did a awkward flip before landing somewhat unsteadily on a tree branch a few meters away.

"Very impressive. Normally when things like these happen, I'm only able to get in a few hits before my opponents explode! But..you actually managed to injure me. Well done. But I'm afraid.." he vanished and reappeared, the whistle of the wind being the only indication of his movement. "your time is up! Hmnn...which one of your lovely companions should I kill first?" The merc cackled evilly at this.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU SICK BASTARD!"

**BOOST! OVERDRIVE PULSING EXPLOSION!**

_**DORA! DORA DORA DORA DORA DORA DORA DORA!**_

With a final slice and a glass shattering cry, the mercenary was sent crashing through the dense forest and out of the sight of his would be victims. As the smoke slowly drifted away and the small group slowly got itself together, Saya's keen eyes detected something rather unusual on Issei's right hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

The girls who were aware of the supernatural let out small gasps of surprise, and Rias nearly passed out from the shock. The subject of such close and unwarranted attention blinked in confusion as the girls debated among themselves about what to do next, and his words expressed this sentiment perfectly.

"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

(Cafe)

(Somewhere in Los Angeles)

"You absolutely sure this info is legit? It looks kind of...something you would find in one of those old sci fi video games or books. Unlike the idiots in the reputable sector of the mass media we make sure to publish the truth and nothing but the truth, so make sure that your sources are reliable!"

A soft sigh echoed through the table as the duo exchanged information, making sure not to attract the attention of their patrons. After the procedure was complete the recipient placed the documents in a folder he had brought along and put it in his bag, while the sender stayed for a few moments longer to shake off any trails. In a non descript car outside the cafe, two federal agents frowned as they tried to analyse what they had just learned. "Are you really sure that we are supposed to be doing this? Even the Company is on the case with the whole fighting tournament thing that's going on now. I hear that the Russians and the Brits are supposedly fighting together for this, and China is sending in a lot of trained troops for this one," the younger and less experienced of the two quipped.

His older partner snorted at this display of youthful enthusiasm. Ah, the young, filled with romantic ideals of truth and justice. Hopefully the experience of age would catch up with his assistant for this mission quickly and change that sentiment.

"Listen to me kid and you better be paying attention, because I'm not going to repeat myself again. The only reason why we're in that shithole doing surveillance on a bunch of brats trying to play hero, is because the higher-ups seem to have stumbled upon something big, a case which could make the Pollard fiasco and the Church Committee look like a bad soap opera. You remember the riots that occurred after the fuck up in Chicago and the whole 'Mega-City' Project, which even the guys at Quantico don't know jackshit about?" The young man nodded his head.

"The country still hasn't recovered from the madness surrounding the events before and immediately after that. I'm going to tell you this now to save you the trouble. If this leaks and the country falls apart because of this, you'll be taking the fall, understood?" A audible gulp confirmed that the veteran agent had the full attention of his partner.

[ED:_** Ayano's Theory of Happiness**_ \- Jin {Lizz Robinet's English COver} (Ayano's Theme from _Mekakucity Actors_)


End file.
